


have i told you lately that i love you

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Finger Sucking, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Size Kink, tbh the that last one isn't sexual its just sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gonna fuck me up against the wall, love?" He fingers the tie on his joggers, sliding his fingers up his bare chest as Greg's eyes follow the movement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	have i told you lately that i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/gifts).



> i blame [emma](http://bottombunklouis.tumblr.com) this is all your fault but here this is for you ~~i hope you're happy with yourself~~. greg/louis is my otp and i've never written anything 'official' for the pairing but you can go [here](http://bottombunklouis.tumblr.com/tagged/gks) to see some of my mental breakdown over them. i listened to have i told you lately that i love you by michael buble. haven't edited this yet since i'm on my phone so i'll do it when i get to my computer.

Greg shuts the door behind him with a sigh, leaning back against it and closing his eyes. His day was rough, clients flooding his calls and his office, barely giving him enough time to shovel down the leftover burnt pasta he had packed for his lunch. He feels a fond smile pushing at his cheeks remembering Louis making the pasta the night before. He had walked through the door to a disgruntled Louis sitting at the dining table with two bowls of burnt penne with cold tomato sauce, glasses of wine looking pristine in comparison. 

He shakes his head and chuckles, loosening his tie and shrugging off his suit jacket just as the smaller boy pops his head out of the kitchen. 

"Hey babe, how was work?" Louis asks as he comes over to lean up and press a kiss to the underside Greg's jaw. He loops his arms around the taller boy's neck and sways a bit on his toes, trying to keep his balance. Greg pulls him up and moves to press him into the wall, holding his thighs tightly and dipping down for a swift peck to his nose. Louis grinds down a bit, waggling his eyebrows. 

"Gonna fuck me up against the wall, love?" He fingers the tie on his joggers, sliding his fingers up his bare chest as Greg's eyes follow the movement. He sets him down long enough to yank the material out of the way, looking questioningly at the younger boy when he pulls a bottle of lube out of the pocket. 

"I like to be prepared," he smirks before being hoisted up again and pressed harder under the weight of Greg's chest against his. 

"Just gagging for it aren't you?" Greg snarks, fumbling with the bottle a bit before pressing two of his fingers into the other boy. Louis huffs out a breath through his teeth, tilting his head back.

The older boy reaches between them to undo his belt and shove his trousers and pants down just enough to get his cock out; swiping his lube covered hand over it a few times. Louis digs his blunt nails into the cotton of his dress shirt when he presses in, whimpering even as he rocks down. 

"C'mon just fuck me already," he pants out as he drops an arm against his side, palm flat against the wall. Greg pinches at his side and leans his forearm against the wall, the other pressing bruises into the smaller boy's arse. 

"You can say it babe, it's alright to ask for what you want," he hikes him up a bit, pressing Louis back harder and reaching down to rest his free hand on Louis' other arse cheek. 

"Can't," he whines, bringing his hands up to bury in the taller man's hair as he scrunches up his face and shakes his head in quick short bursts. 

"Yeah you can babe, go ahead it's alright you're alright, so good," Greg grunts into the hair at the crown of his head. 

"Want... want it to hurt," he whispers reluctantly. "Want you too keep going until I can't breathe with it."

"There's a good boy," Greg adjusts them a bit so he has room to move as he starts fucking the small boy hard, Louis' head knocking lightly against the wall with every thrust. After a few more minutes he's starting to lose his grip with the sweat slicking their skin so he stumbles them over to the dining table, Louis trying to rock down onto him the whole way there. He sets Louis on his back, leaning over him and biting into his shoulder, pulling him down the table every time he slips up. 

"More, please," Louis gasps out on a particularly jarring slide. His breathes are hiccoughing out in small sobs when the taller boy leaves his fingers on the skin behind his balls, tapping a consistent pressure. Louis comes with a choked moan, one hand slapping down to grab the edge of the table. Greg follows behind not much later and slips out, only to pull the other boy to the couch and bend him over the edge. He slips three fingers back into Louis and kneels behind him, licking and biting at his thighs, arse and lower back. Greg stills his hand and curls his fingers a few times listening for the telltale muffled groans that let him know Louis' got tears slipping down onto the soft material of the cushion he's biting down on. 

When the younger boy comes again he sobs wetly and slumps against the couch, gulping in choking breaths. Greg cradles him bridal style against his chest as he carries him to the bath, running the warm water and adding Louis' favourite rose and lavender scented bubbles. He slots in behind him, washing both of them down carefully and making sure to be gentle with Louis and kiss small praises into his neck. 

He dries them off and slips into bed, spooning up behind the smaller boy. When he reaches one of his hands down to rub the pad of his thumb over the other boy's rim, Louis grabs the hand that's wrapped under him and sticks the first two fingers into his mouth. He falls asleep suckling on the skin and humming contentedly, Greg slipping his fingers out to press against Louis' tummy to pull him back further. 

"Have i told you lately that i love you?" Greg murmurs into the sleeping boy's temple, pressing a kiss there and making a mental note to remind louis when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> you can still find me on my [tumblr](http://teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com) .xx


End file.
